


Diaries of a Dead Girl

by cleverTitan



Series: Diaries Of... [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assisted Suicide, F/M, M/M, Major Character(s), Minor Character Death, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverTitan/pseuds/cleverTitan





	Diaries of a Dead Girl

July 18th, 2011 7:48 PM.

Dear Diary, I am here to share a story with you..

"What do you mean I am not acting like myself?!" Her voice though, angry, still chimed like a thousand bells in his ears. That did not make much of a difference though, he still shot back with, "After your mother had died you haven't been the same Aradia!" he shouts, lisping the s's through the entire sentence. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room, and he now found himself glaring at the wall rather than at his fiancee. "Well maybe there is a reason for that Sollux!" she screams and her hands are thrown in the air.

Sollux felt as though he was watching himself through a window, as he grabs her and slams her into the wall. "You aren't going to fucking hit me!" he shakes her and her head hits the wall. She winces but goes very quiet as his dual tone, blue and green eyes stared deep into her brown eyes. He grips her shoulders tighter, "Do you understand me?!" the only response he received was a small gasp. His eyes continued to watch hers, he watched as those deep brown jewels, went from watery and broken, to angry and a light with hatred. She stomps on his foot and slams her fist into his gut effectively knocking him back from her.  
She takes off her engagement ring and throws it at his feet, and turned her back to him walking towards the door. He looks at the ring and then at her retreating figure. He swoops up the ring and moves after her, his heart racing, his feet moving quickly. He broke out into a sprint, but so did she.

"AA! Please stop running!" he pushed on after her, but it seemed every time he moved even an inch closer, she moved three feet further away from him. They were running down the stairs after her, their steps loud echoing in each of their ears. She is panting loudly, as is he. She doesn't stop though she keeps barreling on, running faster and faster, out of the apartment building, and out onto the street.

"AA PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU!" He hollars, having to stop running, keeling over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Well at least she had stopped. He stood on the sidewalk and her a little further on the other side, in the street.  
"AA..." he whispers. "I love you, you know I do." he says in a soft tone. She shakes her head. "No Sollux... no I can't do this anymore, I can't take the abuse, I can't take your ever changing moods. I can't do this." she looks up at him, she is crying, her face soaked. "Sollux we are done."

The words hit him like a bag of bricks and he fell to his knees, his mind frozen in shock, his eyes locked on hers. "Aradia..." he whispers. She stared at him for a second and then closes her eyes. "I'm sorry Sollux."  
The sound of a blaring horn alerted both of them to the approaching car. The headlights shined in her eyes, and she found herself frozen. The car was approaching so fast, too fast to stop, the brakes squealed against the pavement, Sollux screamed out "AA MOVE!"

It was too late, the sound of shattering glass and metal caving in was all he could hear, other than his heart pounding loudly in his ears. She had been hit with such a force it knocked her body nearly ten feet away from the car. The driver got out of the car, fine other than a few scratches and bruises.

The driver was calling nine one one, Sollux still on his knees. His eyes were locked with her body, and he slowly found his way to his feet. Almost by default he felt his feet begin moving, towards the body, each step taking him closer... closer.  
Sirens rang in his ears now, not her sweet voice. He was shaking, quivering... his vision blurry through tears. He could see red around her lips, dripping down her chin. Her body looked like it had bent in on itself, bruising already evident on her snow white skin. Her eyes were still wide open, but the life they once held was gone. Her hair stuck to her head, wet with blood. Her face is still soaked with the tears he had caused.

He looked down at his hand, the ring still clenched in his palm. He let out a choked sob and wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her body close to his chest, her head falling to the side limply. Her body was already starting to go cold, but still had a small amount of warmth left in it.

EMTs swarmed the two, asking a bunch of questions, and trying to pry him from her. He fought them, swatting at them, trying and begging desperately for them to leave her alone. Eventually though, they got him away from her, and restrained him.

This is just the start of my story. This is the event that brought me here. That girl, Aradia …. That Girl is me. This was the day I died. I don't hate Sollux, I never could, I still live with him in fact. Though he can't see me... hear me.. or feel me, I still have hope that he know I am there.


End file.
